


Free-Spoken

by decemberdove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, drug related shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decemberdove/pseuds/decemberdove
Summary: Rex knows he's high out of his mind on drugs, but his General has really pretty eyes, and he's always wanted to tell him so.





	Free-Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> So my best friend gave me the sentence prompt "Are you flirting with me?", and I decided to take one of my favourite pairings from the SW universe and run with it. This little ficlet is a result of that.

Rex isn’t entirely sure how he ended up in this situation. He blinks, trying to focus, but the whole world feels like it’s been tilted on its axis, and his head feels like it’s been filled with something warm and fuzzy.

He vaguely remembers the end of a battle, being hit by a stray blaster bolt from one of the escaped clankers, causing him to collapse face first into his General’s arm. He remembers his General frantically supporting his weight as he yells for a medic.

He remembers Kix, fussing over him while his General had hovered worriedly over him. He isn’t quite sure what happened after that. Kix had muttered something about ‘drugs’ and ‘should be loopy for a couple of hours’, as he drifts off into unconsciousness.

But right now none of it matters because as he slowly blinks awake he can he feel his General’s warm, comforting presence as he sits next to him on the bed.

 _His_ General.

The bravest, selfless and most fearless Jedi he’s ever served under. The 501st is lucky to have him.

Rex is so lucky to have him.

The drugs, because that’s probably what Kix has given him, is still making his thoughts tangled, and he itches to reach out and touch the curls framing the side of the man’s face and the mouth that’s pulled down into a frown as he reads something on a data pad in front of him.

“Has-has anyone told you that you have really pretty eyes?” he blurts out; if he hadn’t been so out of it as it were, he probably would have been a little more concerned about where the _kriff_ did that come from. But all he can think about right now is how lovely those eyes are with their thick, long lashes, and...

Anakin looks up at him startled and oh kriff, he’s looking at Rex with those sharp blue eyes of his, and Rex feels even more weak.

“Y-your eyes. They’re really pretty. Like...like the ocean n’ a sunny day… C’nt- Can’t think of why I nev’r told y’ this before” Rex slurs.

A slow grin stretches over his General’s face. “Are you flirting with me?” Anakin asked, and he seems absolutely delighted. “You are flirting with me.” His amusement clearly reflects in his voice.

Rex blinks, his eyes refusing to focus. Everything feels as though it is covered in a haze and it’s like the world is floating around him.

“I uh-“ he says. “Yes. I mean, no.”

He doesn’t know what he’s saying, and he wishes that the world would stop spinning for a second so he could focus properly. The drugs make him restless and he gets off of the bed swaying unsteadily.

He sees Anakin’s eyes soften and his eyes crinkle, and he reaches out to steady him, shifting one of Rex’s arms around him so that he’s supporting his weight.

“Normally I’d be flattered, but something tells me you’re not going to remember this in the morning, so I’m going to have to pretend you never said this.”

His General- Anakin’s voice sounds strange, almost slightly wistful as he speaks, and Rex frowns. He doesn’t like it when his General is sad. He wants to reach out and trace the worn lines of exhaustion lining his face, so that he could somehow make his sadness go away, but he finds that his arms are too heavy and frustratingly uncooperative for that. Instead he settles for leaning into him and closing his eyes. He is surrounded by his General and the smell that is so purely _Anakin_ , and it makes him feel warm and comfortable. He relaxes instantly.

This is nice. It feels really nice and he tells him so. Anakin chuckles gently and Rex smiles at that sound His General’s laughter is really nice. He should laugh more. Lately he’s always been sad and angry, and Rex doesn’t like that.

“C’mon Captain. Let’s get you to your quarters before anyone else sees you like this.” Anakin says, wrapping an arm securely around his torso to keep him firmly upright.

They walk to their quarters that way, with Rex mostly leaning on Anakin. He vaguely feels like he should be feeling something, passing down the corridor in front of all his _vode_ wrapped in his General’s arms, but at the moment he doesn’t care.

When they reach their room, Anakin leads him to his bed, and supports Rex until he’s laying down on his pillow.

“Okay,” he whispers and he gives another small smile, his eyes raking over him to make sure Rex is in bed comfortably, pulling a - slightly scratchy - blanket over him as he does. As he turns to leave the room, Rex frowns. No, he doesn’t want him to go.

“Stay,” he calls out unthinkingly reaching out towards Anakin. Rex doesn’t understand the conflictive look that crosses his General’s face. All Rex wanted was for him to join him in bed, so that he can finally go to sleep comfortably.

“Rex, I-“

“Please Gen-Anakin. I need y’. Not c’mfortable”

Rex isn’t sure what it is, but something in what he says makes his General’s expression shift and he softens.

“Ok, Rex. Ok”.

Rex smiles and moves in to make room as his General removes his boots and gets into bed with him, carefully manoeuvring himself so they are not touching. Rex frowns.

That won’t do. He wants to _feel_ and touch Anakin.

A small sound escapes Anakin, as Rex turns to face him and moves close enough so that their bodies are touching lengthways, and his hand is laying on his chest.

He feels Anakin stiffen, but Rex sighs contentedly. Just being in close proximity to his General is enough for him.

A moment passes and he feels Anakin's fingers gingerly touch his forearm, his chest rising in a deep breath as his body shifts and relaxes into the hold, his arm curling around him.

Rex smiles. He’s already drifting off to sleep, because he’s warm and comfortable, and is surrounded by the familiar smell of his General.

At least for now, all is well.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh...yeah. Something tells me that Rex is going to be really embarrassed when he wakes up the next morning ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (side note: why is there so little AniRex in this fandom? It deserves so much more love than it gets)


End file.
